The Illness
by Second Chances Are A Blessing
Summary: Egypt is freaking out. Their king is sick and no heir is available. The healers don't know what's wrong with him and nothing they do seems to help him. He's getting weaker by the day and darkness is closing in on the kingdom. Only he can save them but he isn't strong enough any more? He's too sick. What can they do? Who will rule the kingdom if he passes on?


_Just a little idea I had. Thank you for clicking on this weird story. Please enjoy it._

_Also, thank you, Guest, for reviewing my last one-shot._

* * *

Egypt is freaking out! Their precious Pharaoh is extremely sick with an unknown illness. He has no heir so there isn't a backup should he succumb to his illness. The healers have no idea what is wrong with him and they have come from all over kingdom and some from neighbouring kingdoms. He's getting weaker by the day but there seems to be nothing that they can do about his illness.

To make matters worse, the shadows are getting closer and growing stronger. Only the Pharaoh himself has the power to defeat the shadows.

High Priest Seth went to see Atemu a week after he first fell ill. Seeing the paled tan skin and gasping of the usually strong Pharaoh really messed with Seth. He didn't know how to feel. Worried, obviously, but also a little angry at his younger cousin.

"S-Seth," Atemu gasped when he saw his cousin, holding his hand out for one of the few people he didn't mind seeing him in this state.

"Shh… Don't strain yourself," Seth said as he took his cousin's hand and sat on the large bed in the Pharaoh's chambers.

"W-Where's Heba?" Atemu asked.

Seth frowned. "Let's not talk about him," Seth said.

"P-Please," Atemu pleaded.

"We have more important things to worry about. The Shadows are growing and getting closer to the city. What are we going to do?" Seth asked.

"Please let me see Heba," Atemu pleaded.

"No," Seth growled. "Help with the Shadow situation."

"How? I can hardly breath and you expect me to do… what? I don't even know what you want," Atemu replied with a tired glare.

Seth opened his mouth to respond but stopped when someone gently knocked on the door. "Who is it?!" Seth snapped.

"Isis! I have a healer from Rome here!" Lady Isis called back from the door.

"Come in!" Seth called. "Hopefully this Roman twat can help," Seth muttered.

"This Roman twat can understand you and has excellent hearing. Also, best watch it because I have cut people's tongues out for far less of an insult," the Roman said as he dropped his hood to reveal hair and facial features almost identical to Atemu's.

Atemu and Seth gaped at the kid.

The only real differences between Atemu and the Roman is that the Roman has pale skin, amethyst eyes and slightly softer features.

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" Seth growled, glaring at the boy.

"I am Yami, Second Prince and Healer of the Roman People. The Healer part is mainly a hobby though. I wasn't coming here to play healer originally," the Roman, Yami, replied as he walked over to the bed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, he can't breathe. Duh!" Seth replied with a roll of his eyes, his eyes widening in shock when Yami slapped him upside the head.

"Quit being a rude smartass or you'll get far worse than a measly slap," Yami growled.

"How dare you-" Seth was cut off by Isis.

"Shut up, Seth, and get out of the way! Let the Prince help," Isis snapped angrily, sick of the Priest's attitude that had been getting worse since his cousin had fallen ill a week ago.

Seth grumbled under his breath and walked over to Isis, watching the pale Prince with a cold look.

"Thank you, Lady Isis," Yami said, walking over to stand beside where Seth had been sitting. "What happened to you, Pharaoh?"

"I-I don't know. No one does," Atemu replied. "I just randomly collapsed a week ago."

Yami nodded and placed his hand over Atemu's chest, using his magic to see if he could find anything wrong. "What happened before you collapsed?"

"Seth kidnapped Heba," Atemu replied, glaring at his cousin.

Yami blinked, and then blinked again. "Is this Heba a brother?" Yami asked.

"No," Atemu replied with a dark blush.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "A lover then?"

Atemu bit his lip. Loving Heba, a thief that had broken into the palace, was a very dangerous thing to admit to. Especially in the presence of a Priest and a Priestess.

Yami got the cue and turned to the duo by the door. "Get Heba. Now!" Yami ordered.

"Why?" Isis asked with worried eyes.

Yami sighed. "Sometimes a person, usually an elder woman but occasionally the younger and males, suffer from what will later be known as Broken Heart Syndrome. It can happen when a loved one is taken from them, either by death or the separation of their relationship. It can occur on happy occasions too, but I doubt that's the case this time around," Yami replied. "I'm hoping that Heba's return will turn around the Pharaoh's condition."

"Get him, Seth," Isis commanded since she couldn't free the boy from his cell in the dungeons. Only Seth could do that as the acting King of Egypt while the Pharaoh is ill.

"Um…" Seth bit his lip.

"What is it?" Atemu asked, a worried look on his face.

"Heba's dead. He was executed this morning," Seth said.

"WHAT?!" Isis shouted.

Atemu gasped and gripped his shirt tightly, starting to sweat as he curled up.

"Pharaoh? What's wrong?" Yami asked, gently resting a hand against Atemu's back.

"M-My chest hurts," Atemu gasped out.

"Isis!" Yami shouted.

"Get out, Seth," Isis ordered as she ran over to help Yami.

Seth watched for a moment before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Is something wrong, Seth?" Mahad asked as he approached his fellow High Priest and Millennium Item wielder.

"I don't know. Isis kicked me out because the Pharaoh was experiencing chest pain," Seth replied, frowning when he noticed a spell book in his hands. "Did you find something?"

"Yes. I have a way to defeat the shadows and save the Pharaoh all at once," Mahad answered.

"Great! Let's present it!" Seth said, throwing the door to the Pharaoh's chambers open.

The two Priests outside the room paled when they found Yami pressing on the Pharaoh's chest to keep him alive, Isis trying all she can to revive the Pharaoh.

"What do you want, Seth?" Isis snapped.

"I found a way to save the Pharaoh!" Mahad blurted out, looking away.

"Do it then!" Yami said. "Or you'll lose him forever.

Mahad nodded and poked Seth. "Say the spell with me," Mahad instructed.

Seth nodded, the two reciting the spell together.

The puzzle that was sitting on the bedside table started to glow, as did Atemu.

Yami pulled away since the glow was starting to consume him to, the glow disappearing from his hands when he pulled away.

The air in the room got colder and darker as the two Priests chanted their spell.

Atemu's body suddenly collapsed in on itself, turning to dust while the puzzle shattered into a million pieces.

"What the hell did you two just do?!" Isis shouted while Yami stared at the dust in shock.

"The Pharaoh is fine. His soul is safely inside the puzzle. He isn't suffering anymore, and he saved us from the Shadows," Mahad replied.

"That's not 'fine'!" Isis cried, coming over to collect the pieces of the puzzle. "You know that it's impossible to rebuild this puzzle when it breaks! Only the Pharaoh himself could do that! Also, he has no heir!"

"Technically, there is two. Priest Aknadin is the brother of Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Priest Seth is Aknadin's son, making him the Pharaoh's cousin. Both are capable of taking the throne," Yami said absently.

"That's beside the point," Isis muttered. "He himself had no kids."

"The bloodline hasn't ended so don't fret. They just denied him access to the afterlife, no big deal," Yami replied, making Mahad look down in guilt. He hadn't thought of it that way when he found a way to save the Pharaoh and the kingdom. He hadn't really saved the Pharaoh, he condemned him.

"Damn. Seth, stab me next time I come running up to you with a spell that could 'save' someone," Mahad said.

"Deal," Seth said, stabbing his millennium rod into Mahad's stomach. "That's just backpay for last time."

"Fair enough," Mahad groaned, gripping his stab wound while Yami came over to help him.

"Will the Pharaoh ever be freed again?" Yami asked.

"We can put a spell on the puzzle to guide it into Heba's hands when he is reincarnated. He won't recall his past though since the original spell erased his memory," Seth answered.

"Wouldn't just being reincarnated do that?" Yami asked.

"I was talking about the Pharaoh not remembering his past life," Seth replied.

"Oh," Yami muttered.


End file.
